In recent years, lifestyle and eating habits are more diversified, which leads to increasing demands for long term storable foods and various kinds of foods pleasing to the palate and the eyes. Of these, demands for dry foods made of dried vegetables and fruits are increasing. For example, tomatoes are one of the most consumed foods in daily life, so it is natural that there are a lot of demands for dry tomatoes of good quality.
In such circumstances, conventional dry tomatoes, either dried tomatoes or semi-dried tomatoes, are produced by a drying treatment of cut tomatoes, the main bodies of which have been cut in half, in one-sixth, or such a portion, in order to accelerate drying during the production process.